


My Movie Hero Academia!

by Greyheart3



Category: AU - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Gen, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Movie AU, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, fluff and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyheart3/pseuds/Greyheart3
Summary: A fun AU where the kids of 1- A are slapped into the movie industry! This is a few years into the future when they have graduated from varying high schools and have all come together for a giant movie project!There won't be any sex or smut, even if they're aged up I generally don't approve of it. This is a happy fluff fic off-set, and a mind-blowing action movie on-set!





	My Movie Hero Academia!

Midoriya’s fingers pinched his bottom lip, sea green eyes wide and nervous as he looked at the building in front of him. It was his first day on set! His first day getting to play a major role, thanks to his apprenticeship to Toshinori Yagi. While being an up and coming actor meant building connections, Midoriya couldn’t help but feel as if he was cheating in some way… manipulating his idol and mentor to give him what he wanted, even if he didn’t do so intentionally. 

Midoriya fidgeted some more, his hands falling down to his sides as he angled his eyes to his bright red boots, years of wear was starting to stretch out and fade the colour. A homage to his clumsy disposition was the lighter tones of the fabric showing numerous scuff marks. A sharp intake of air and a furrow set of brows displayed the resolution of his inner turmoil, ‘I can do this’ he thought to himself ‘I’m going to walk in there, and show them what I’m made of!’.

With one last determined breath, he pressed his hands against the glass doors, and when it did not open Midoriya panicked. Tears welled in his eyes as he continued to push the door, mutters escaping past his nervous, trembling lips, “Oh no I didn’t come at the right time, did I? But the email said to meet Yagi-san on set, it’d be horrible of me to delay the crew because I was too early or too late! But wouldn’t they call me? Surely they would have contacted me? What if I got the wrong location? But no I was sure this is the right one, it says UA Film set 5 so it’s- Oh… oh my gosh…” 

Finally noticing the pull sign on the door as he flushed a deep red before slowly pulling on the door and stepping inside.

 

《☆UA☆》

 

One of the first things he noticed upon entering the lot was that it was busy, people of all different walks of life rushed from varying parts of the set, going from location to location, sometimes from by the looks of it, all the way from across the building! They were oftentimes seen carrying various makeup containers, boxes filled to the brim with materials like furs and glitter, background images, and costumes. One, in particular, caught his eyes, vibrant in colour, with a big sweeping blue cape. ‘Must be one of the heroes costumes’ he thought as it passed by him.

So caught up in the excitement of it all he didn't notice when a grown man, who appeared to be about his age with spiky blond hair suddenly stepped out in front of him carrying a box of expensive looking fabrics. In true Midoriya Izuku fashion, immediately crashed into him, stumbling back a couple of steps like a newborn giraffe before collapsing onto his ass.

 

“HEY!! Watch where you’re fucking going!” an extremely loud and strangely familiar voice shouted from in front of him. Midoriya was on the verge of tears again, his face red as he shuffled away from the rather disgruntled - to put it lightly - man, his hands shaking as he tried to wave them passively. As if he could just wave the tension and mistakes away, not quite seeing the person in front of him right, the shock and stress of his current situation making it hard to process things. 

“Ah!..I'm so sorry! T-this is my f-first time on this set I'm not used to all the rushing around! While I normally do smaller projects this is my first big one! I’m still super new to the industr-” 

“DEKU?!?!” the person shouted, cutting him off mid-ramble, the rough baritone of the voice finally clicking into Midoriya’s panic riddled brain. Shuffling back even further, Midoriya’s eyes went wide as his back went rigid, fear making itself known to him at that moment. While they had been apart for quite some time, having gone their separate ways to different schools once they left middle school, Midoriya still couldn’t help but feel that same mild fear of his early school days. He relaxed as he looked up at the smiling face of the man, remembering what had happened two years ago when they had finally met back up. Kacchan always looked really weird when he smiled though, still did, like he was about to kill someone. He probably was. Scary.

“K-Kacchan?” Midoriya sputtered, looking down almost quizzically at Bakugou’s hand as it was offered to him. Worried that Bakugou would take it the wrong way if he were to keep staring and not accept it, he grasped his friend's hand- no, not a friend, he didn’t think they could really ever be true friends after all that had happened in middle-school, even before then. Grasping his semi-friend-but-also-not-quite-really-it-was-hard-to-figure-out-where-to-place-him’s hand Bakugou pulled him to his feet, his brow scrunching with a look of confused contemplation.

“Holy fucking shit Deku, what the hell are you doing here?” Bakugou seemed to almost sputter in his confusion before he bent down to pick up the various fabrics that had fallen out of the box when Midoriya had collided into him in his haste.

“I was, I was just on my way to m-meet with the director, Kacchan! I’m sorry I ran into you...” Midoriya said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and disturbing his green locks. His fingers catching in the knots that he either missed with the brush that morning or developed in his constantly frazzled state. 

“Holy shit, so you're the new guy Nezu told us about? That's fucking awesome!” Bakugou all but shouted hefting the box up onto his shoulders with a near silent grunt, the material inside threatening to spill out as he did such. 

“Well, he’s over there,” Bakugou said pointing over towards a buffet table. Looking over Midoriya saw a short pudgy man with snow white hair, a nasty scar ran down the left side of his face. He was dressed in an impeccable black vest and pants with a white shirt and red tie, though he wore boots for those that normally did electrical work. Well, they could be boot buddies! Or something like that.

“T-thanks Kacchan, I-I'll head over there right now,” he said with a stutter, but before he left he couldn’t help but notice the cloudy appearance of guilt in Bakugou’s eyes. He had obviously seen him stiffen up when he had given him his hand, he was observant like that. Perhaps that was a good sign? Midoriya wasn’t too certain.

“Well! If you are going to be workin on set I guess I’ll be seeing you around sometime, maybe we can hang out!” It was obvious that Bakugou was trying his best to kill the gloomy mood with some cheer. He wasn’t exactly known for that though, but he could appreciate the effort. Nodding quickly and stiffly Midoriya gave an affirmative nod and a couple of thumbs up before turning on his foot and walking away.

 

《☆UA☆》

Walking on over to the buffet table he could see the director talking to none other than his mentor Yagi Toshinori! A grin appeared on his face as he sped up into a trot, excitement exploding in his gut. He always loved seeing his mentor! Seeing or hearing, even talking about his mentor always seemed to kindle a fierce passion in him, giving him the drive to do better. 

“He should be here any minute now Nezu, trust me he’s perfect for the role!” Midoriya could hear Yagi-san from here, the pride was overpowering in his voice as he approached. Midoriya did his best to settle his breathing before he completely made it to his destination as it was still slightly erratic after he had bumped into Kacchan and the sudden onslaught of sheer love and admiration for his mentor.

“Yagi-san!” Midoriya spoke at least quite a bit louder than normal as he came up behind the man, his excitement still not have run its course. His mentor jumped a bit before he turned to face him, a smile stretching across his nearly completely skeletal face. The man rarely truly grinned but seemed to do so more in his presence. He didn’t have any facts to back him though, and he was too afraid to ask.

Toshinori Yagi was a tall lanky man that seemed to be in his late forties he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans that seemed to sag of his skinny frame, in his hard rested his cane, a beautiful thing carved out of dark oak with a polished red gemstone set into the top. It reminded Midoriya weirdly of that guy from Jurassic Park, his name escaping the man for now.

“Ah and here’s the man himself!” Yagi said in a cheerful tone “I'm glad you could make it young Midoriya, did you have any trouble finding this place?” His back relaxing into its regular slouch, his large hands relaxing onto his cane.

Flushing a bit at the memory of what had happened a couple of minutes prior when he had tried to enter the building, he rushed to reassure his mentor “No! No, I found it just fine Yagi-san! I’m sorry if I was late, I had a couple of run-ins!” He brought up his famous hovering hands, attempting to brandish them in a placating manner.

“Good, good” Yagi sighed with a bit of relief, though he did regard him suspiciously. His mentor really did know him too well... “Well I think it is time I introduced you to your boss for the next twelve months, Nezu this is young Midoriya. My protege.” Yagi said as he gestured with his cane towards the short, stubby man dramatically, then to Midoriya who promptly flushed. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Midoriya-san. Yagi-san has just been telling me about you!” The man. Nezu, said as he bowed respectfully. Midoriya did the same, though he bowed much deeper. UA Studios was famous for their productions, and it was all thanks to this tiny little man. Midoriya looked over the man, the man who had so much power in the movie industry, that whoever worked on his crew set or acted under his care was nearly guaranteed a life-long career in the field.

“It’s an honour to meet you, as well, Nezu-san. Please take care of me for these next twelve months!” Midoriya bowed once more, while Yagi seemed to chuckle at this. Midoriya could tell that despite the directors' chummy demeanor that there was something under his skin, he felt like he could see it in the little directors' eyes.

“Well! Now that we’re both rightfully introduced, I’ll send you on your way with Yagi-san to see the building and other departments! We’ll start shooting our first scene soon so you’ll have plenty of time to get your bearings and start getting ready for your scene! I trust that you’ve read your lines and know them well! I’m very excited to see how you perform!” Nezu dipped his head sharply before trotting off to speak with a scene director, at least, that’s what Midoriya was assuming he was doing.

“Mm! Right!” Midoriya gave a sharp nod in turn, a smile cracking across his face in turn before he looked to his mentor. “Lead the way, Yagi-san!” Midoriya cheered, striding up next to his tall, blond mentor. Yagi raised his big hand slapped his protege proudly on the back with a loud guffaw.

“Young Midoriya! I think that while that may not have been the most smooth first impression, you certainly gave Nezu-san a great one! That’s my boy!” Midoriya gave a soft, rather embarrassed chuckle. He was rather used to Yagi’s boisterous attitude and actions by now as he had been training under the man since he was fourteen! 

“I-It’s not my fault! Well, it’s kind of is… I actually did get a little lost and then I was pushing on the pull door and then I bumped into Kacchan and then I had to talk to the director, Nezu! S-So I couldn’t have given him a smooth impression, Yagi-san! Even though I wanted to!” Midoriya flailed as they began to walk, Yagi-san staring at him as he sputtered his explanation before he started to laugh.

“My son! You do not need to explain yourself to me! But it certainly sounds like you have had an eventful morning! Come on, we have to introduce you to your fellow actors! Mirio is playing your foil and main protagonist, so let us catch up with him before he goes on-set to shoot. Then we’ll introduce you to the costume and make-up crews.” Jokingly, the tall skeletal man rested his elbow on top of Midoriya’s head. Midoriya gave little to no resistance, a soft chuckle coming from the man as he just let it happen.

They passed many different people from different departments, several different sets for indoor scenes, and the film crew. Near the film-crew was a couple of male actors, one dressed in an impeccable suit, and another dressed as a worn and battered hero. Off to the side was a man dressed as a classic 80’s detective with a trench coat and a classic detective hat. Yagi pressed his elbow a little harder on Midoriya’s head, then pointed towards a strong looking blond. No, really, he looked strong enough to bench press Midoriya a hundred times.

“Mirio my boy! This is Midoriya Izuku, he’ll be playing the part of The Tailor! So you’ll both be working together quite often.” Yagi softly pushed Midoriya towards Mirio who was looking him with joy in his deep brown eyes. Midoriya bowed, and Mirio did so in turn, a smile on his lips as he looked back up at Mirio.

“It’s a pleasure to be finally working with you, Midoriya-san! I can’t wait to see how you portray your villain role! I’m sure you’re going to do great, even if this is your first major role!” Mirio lifted a hand to slap against Midoriya’s shoulder, his chest puffed as he spoke with an impossible amount of confidence that Midoriya was thoroughly jealous of.

“Me too, Mirio-senpai! I’ve been a big fan of your works for the past six years! You’ve come such a long way from your first casting call video on youtube! It’s really quite admirable! And when you were on that sitcom for a little bit as a barista? It was amazing! You really helped motivate me when I got into a slump, so I’m super honoured to be working alongside you!” Midoriya sputtered, a shaking smile on his face as he complimented his partner. 

“Aha! Well, I should be getting on set, I’m on pretty soon! It was nice talking to you, Midoriya-san!” and with that Mirio walk briskly off towards the stage his chest puffed and a determined set to his brow. Midoriya continued to watch enviously until Yagi tapped him on the shin with his cane. Seriously, what was that guy's name? John Hammock? 

“Come along my boy! We still have to go meet the costume department, mostly so they can take your last set of measurements to make sure your costume is a good fit, but you should meet them anyway! There are never enough connections in the movie world!” Yagi seemed to chirp as they walked over to a shipping container like booth.

Opening the door Midoriya was pleasantly greeted with a cloud of glitter flying into his face as he opened the door after a knock, and upon entering it had knocked over a bottle of Miss Midnight's precariously placed famous all-purpose glitter. Midoriya startled like a rabbit or deer in the headlights, fell back off the single step leading to the door and slamming into his mentor's chest. This created a domino effect where they both fell into a startled heap on the floor, once again sufficiently annoyed at himself.

From inside he heard a woman's voice shout “Aoyama! did you seriously leave the glitter resting against the corner of the table again you half-wit!? This is like, literally the third time this week! I still have glitter in every crevice! I pulled back a roll of my elbow skin and I swear there had to be an entire packet of glitter in there!” Midoriya sputtered, his face red as he turned to his mentor moving to speedily help him up.

“I’m so sorry Yagi-san! I-I didn’t mean to push you over! I just got super startled and you were right behind me and this is the second time today! I am so sorry I such a bad protegé!” Midoriya seemed to be burst into tears as he rapidly bowed, tears springing into his eyes, though he could argue it was the glitter and not his leaky faucets.

“No worries young Midoriya it was no fault of yours! Mistakes happen my boy! Happens to all of us! Why just this morning I put three cubes of sugar in my tea! And I don’t even like sugar!” Yagi chortled, giving Midoriya a pat. Huh, seemed like it was a patting day today. Getting his Jurassic Park ™ cane under him once more, they both decided to face the horrors that were the costume and make-up department.

From inside the building they head a male voice this time “Sorry Mon Ami, I had thought I had put the glitter further away,” it was spoken in a distinctive French accent, Midoriya noted. It wasn’t often that there was staff from anywhere but Japan, so he certainly must be good! 

“Well, obviously you didn't! Now you have to clean it up again! And I’m not helping you this time!” said the girl's voice promptly followed by someone stepping down from the stairs, “I am sooo sorry for my idiot partner, he does this all the time I swear to god almighty he never learns.” She made quick work of patting off most of the glitter, giving his green hair a quick ruffle and cleared his eyes of the sparkly craft herpes. 

The girl in question wore a bright pink shirt with the words, “Alien Queen” in stylized letters that looked like they were melting, blue jeans and a pair of hot pink headphones, her hair, however, made Midoriya do a double take, as it was bright pink. He wondered where she got her dye.

“Sooooo what brings you over to my little corner of hell? Oh and by the way, before I forget! The names Mina, Mina Ashido! And that idiot that just gave you a face full of glitter” she said pointing to the rather bejeweled, and literally sparkling man in the room behind her, “is Aoyama! He’s good at what he does, if a little forgetful, and if he wasn’t he good at his job, he wouldn’t be here after all!” Behind her, Aoyama seems to nod forlornly, as if absently agreeing with her statement.

“W-well” Midoriya stuttered “Y-y-you s-s-s-see…” it was the first time in a while that a girl this cute had been close to him, so he was a little flustered, thankfully his mentor came to his rescue. If there was anything out there, it was both simultaneously embarrassing and saving him that day. He had no idea how much longer his life would last at this rate.

“This is Midoriya-san, Mina, I had thought that I would bring him over since you said he needed to be measured and given his final fitting into his costume before his first major scene!” Yagi seemed to puff out in pride as he gently gestured Midoriya forwards. 

“Ahhh ‘The Tailor’” she said with a grin “You know making your costume was pretty fun, though I had to stop Aoyama from putting glitter all over it. Kurogiri took the mantle for the design though, I wanted more exciting colours! It’d be so much more dramatic! Shocking!” gesturing them inside she cleared out some space, spilling whatever had been on it onto the floor with a flourish. She certainly was eccentric!

Looking around Midoriya saw all kinds of fabrics and things, from sewing machines with half-finished costumes laying over them, to fabric patterns strewn all over the place. He could have sworn that he saw some of the fabrics that Bakugou was carrying earlier. Midoriya absently wondered if his costume was soft, it’d be nice to work in if it was comfortable.

At the end of the inside of the shipping container, he could see this large three-paneled mirror with this little pedestal in the center that looked just big enough to let a reasonably sized human stand on it. That meant that Yagi couldn’t, he’d be hitting the ceiling with his neck! Then, his green eyes moved to take more of the room and in the corner, he saw it...his costume.

It was made of a shimmering deep green single-breasted suit, it was styled in a vest and dress pants with a pastel green dress shirt with a dark green tie, the boots were a shiny dark red leather, rising up to just below his knee-caps, almost mimicking the shoes he wore now.

The whole thing looked like it was worth a million dollars, so mesmerized by the shimmering patterns of the vest was he that he almost missed a box that had been laying on the floor. Midoriya cringed inwardly as he regarded the box suspiciously, he would have quit his job and moved to Canada if he fell again.

Dodging around it he went to touch the vest, it had a coarse like feeling almost as if sand had been weaved into the fabric itself but on the other side it had a slightly slippery feel like it was made out of silk. They certainly made this suit comfortable! It’d be a pleasure to work in it. There was nothing worse than filming in discomfort, constantly fighting little annoyances that made themselves big annoyances the longer they went undealt with.

“It seems you like the outfit Midoriya-san.” Ashido said surprising him out of absolutely nowhere. Or maybe not nowhere since she had been there the entire time and he had just tuned her out in the wonderment of his villain costume. “Why don’t you try it on? I mean, you’ll be doing it anyway after-all!” Ashido grabbed the costume from its hanger and shoved it into Midoriya’s hands. Midoriya looked to Yagi in his moment of panic and received a shrug and a smirk for his efforts.

His lips pressed against each other in a shaky, uncertain smile as he nodded, and ducked behind the mirrors to change. Hastily pulling his clothes off as to not make them wait too long, and in part his excitement to get his costume on.

The suit was as comfortable as he had imagined, fitting to him almost like a second skin while flaring out in parts for that stylish flare, however the sleeves of the shirt where a little to long and the pants where a little baggy, making it clear that this had been made for a slightly taller person than he had been. Maybe they got his measurements wrong? Or did he send the wrong measurements?

Stepping out of behind the mirror Mina ushered him up on to the platform. He couldn’t help but puff out his chest the littlest bit out of pride. Turning to Ashido and Yagi with a grin he spoke, tears springing into his eyes, “It’s perfect.”

-CHAPTER END-

 

A/N:

Hey there readers! I’m Grey, and I’m the original creator and author of this AU! I’m sure you will all have a fun ride with us as we explore and develop this unique world! Below this is the rest of the writing team! Also thank you to numerous members on discord for their input in helping me develop this chapter and future chapters as well! Special shout out to KreadStornham, you have a special place in my heart buddy.

Hello! It’s the rest of us, we exist, yes! We’re here to help with the planning and editing of this fic we hope you will love! We can’t really do this without the support and ideas! (WE have no idea where we’re going please help) -IAmNotAPotatoOrAmI

i am one of the co writers on this fic please bear with our nonsense as we try to muddel our way through this, we have no set up date schedule so please don't spam us with questions about updating, and please if you have any questions feel free to ask us and well try to respond to you as best we can.-CaffeeNated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, very serious fic! Serious as in I'm actually putting effort towards making it. I've had some help in CaffeeNated, and various other members on discord!


End file.
